Seducing Bella
by jessRS87
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and is tormented on her first day of school by Rosalie. Will she succumb to the dominating force that is Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. I'm not that good of a writer anyway. Stephanie Meyer drew me in and now Fan Fiction is a drug to me. First FanFic. I don't know the lingo but this is a Bella/Rosalie story in all its citrusy glory.

Bella POV

There was something about small towns that I loved, even though this one rarely let the sun shine, Forks was just what I needed. I knew moving here would be a big adjustment, but the slow pace was what I craved. Now that I was settled in, I was looking forward to the first day of school. My last High School had more students than the entire town of Forks. I knew I would be the topic of conversation here for a long time to come.

I pulled into the parking space not caring that the truck would backfire any second. I loved my present and could stand the looks it generated. Gathering my things, I looked around at the students passing time in the lot before the first bell. Everyone was staring at me, so I shrugged and took off for the office.

I must have looked pretty lost trying to figure out where my first class was because I heard a voice behind me. "You must be Bella." I turned to see a brown haired girl with horn rimmed glasses smiling at me. "I'm Angela," she said. "What's your schedule?"

I told her I was trying to find English Lit. "With Mr. Bannon? I'm in that class, I'll walk with you," Angela offered. As we took off for class, she welcomed me to Forks and said if I had any questions to just ask. I was relieved and let her know I appreciated the help.

As I entered class following Angela, my eyes swept over the students. All eyes were on me as I looked for an empty seat. As I was about to take a seat in the back row, the most beautiful girl (woman really, you couldn't call anyone who looked like she did a girl.) blocked my way and said "That seat's taken." I looked at her startled by her bluntness and the heat rose to my face. Her voice was low and forceful, yet it was like a caress at the same time. I quickly looked away and moved to a seat that was empty next to Angela.

"I should have warned you Bella," Angela whispered. "Those seats are reserved for the Cullens and the Hales. No one can sit there but them." I asked her about them but she just said "later."

All through class I could feel eyes on me. I kept shifting in my seat trying to get comfortable. I wanted to know who was looking at me so I dropped my pencil in the aisle and as I picked it up, I glanced quickly around.

The "girl" who stopped me earlier was staring at me with undisguised hate. Even with the revulsion evident in her eyes, she was the most alluring person I had ever seen. Her blond hair fell around her face like a movie star. And, her eyes were almost glowing.

My hands began to shake as I rose to straighten up. I didn't understand why she seemed to hate me on sight. The adrenaline was coursing through my system making me jittery. I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk steadily when the bell rang.

Right before the bell rang, she bolted from her seat walking up my aisle. I bent down to pick up my backpack and turned to wait for the inevitable confrontation. I turned away from my desk and braced myself. She came right up to me, stood inches from me and just looked at me. I felt my face flush again and a heat spread from my stomach down, realizing that I wished she would kiss me. Instead she took in a deep breath through her nose and smirked as if she could read my mind. With that, she took off, followed by the rest of her group, who all glanced my way as they passed.

"Angela, who is she, who are they, what was that about?" I asked, running my questions together.

"Rosalie Hale, Dr. Cullen's foster kids, and I have no idea. I've never seen her go near anyone other than her brothers and sisters before. They don't talk to _anyone_. She looked like she was going to attack you. If she hadn't taken that deep breath, I don't know what she would have done," Angela said concerned.

I didn't tell Angela about the effect Rosalie had on me. I was confused about it and didn't know Angela well enough yet to divulge something so personal.

From now on, I vowed to stay away from Rosalie. There was no way I was going to provoke her, even though I had no idea what I had done in the first place.

It turned out Angela was in my next two classes and then it would be time for lunch. She promised to go over the rest of my schedule with me and write down directions to all my classes. I was feeling so relieved. "Thanks Angela, I'm so glad I met you," I said. "Me too," she replied.

I was feeling better when we arrived at the next class that I was actually smiling. Again, every person in the room was looking at me. I was relieved to see the Cullens/Hales weren't in this class and went to the teacher to hand her my slip. Chemistry was really easy for me and I knew that I would enjoy this class, especially now that Rosalie wasn't here.

At that thought the door swung open and I was bumped from behind by someone who was rushing in right before the bell. I could smell perfume on the breeze that was created and would have been really angry if it had been a guy because it had felt like whoever bumped me put a hand on my ass.

I turned to look and Rosalie was now sitting at a lab table with that smirk on her face again. I glanced around to find Angela and noticed that all the seats were filled except for the open spot next to Rosalie. She seemed to realize it at the same time, glancing at the seat then me then the teacher, who directed me to the only open seat.

I looked at the floor as I approached not wanting to see the anger flare again. If I couldn't keep my distance, I would simply act as though I was not there.

We were directed to review the syllabus for the year while Mrs. Phillips assembled our chemistry kits that we would use throughout the year for our assignments. Rosalie didn't say anything to me while I sat there and read and reread the first sentence over and over. I could feel her looking at me, but didn't want another confrontation on my first day, so I ignored it.

Mrs. Phillips walked around the class placing two kits on each table. I went to grab mine and my hand brushed against Rosalie's. I noticed two things. Her hands were as cold as ice and at the same time, I felt a red hot electrical current as we touched. Rosalie and I both gasped and pulled our hands away.

It felt like the current went right down to my core, warming my center and making all the blood rush to bottom. If I was a guy, I would have a hard on right now. I looked over at Rosalie to see her reaction and her eyes were on me. They were no longer the golden discs I had noticed earlier in the day. They were darkened and she raked them over my body.

It was like I could feel her touching me, making me tremble.

"What are you doing after school today," she demanded.

I told her I was going over to Angela's, praying that Angela would be available. I didn't know what I was feeling. I had never felt this way before and I was scared. It was like she had a hold on me that I couldn't break. I wanted to know more, but was terrified. She made what sounded like a growling noise, grabbed her books and walked out of the class without a word to the teacher.

As Angela and I walked to our next class, I asked her if she wanted to hang out after school. She smiled big and said she would love to. We decided to go to my house to hang out.

At lunch, I met more of Angela's friends. They were nice and welcomed me with open arms. Even though I had somehow created animosity with Rosalie, I was sure I had made the right choice by moving to Forks to live with my dad.

All during lunch, Rosalie and her family kept their heads together talking, punctuated by glances my way. It looked as though they were arguing about something. I looked away. I nudged Angela and said "tell me about the Cullens."

"The one you had a confrontation with today is Rosalie Hale; the other blond is her brother Jasper Hale; The big dark haired guy is Emmett Cullen, the one with the golden mane of wild hair is Edward Cullen and the other girl is Alice Cullen. They're foster kids who were taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Alice and Emmett are _together_ and Jasper and Edward are _together_," Angela whispered.

"Who is Rosalie with?" I asked.

"No one. She is one tough girl and as I said earlier, until today, they have never spoken or gone near any other student. They keep to themselves mostly," she answered.

I wasn't sure why the news made me smile. I had a big shit-eating grin on my face and looked up. Rosalie was staring right at me. Instead of smiling back, she looked like she got punched in the gut and got up to leave. Her coven (as I now thought of them) followed on her heals.

My afternoon classes went by quickly and I only had to endure the barely disguised venom of Rosalie's hatred in one more class. I ended up sitting directly behind her in French class and was relieved that she could not turn to me with her evil stare. I took the opportunity to memorize her back. I ran my eyes over every curve and angle. I sucked in my breath at one point when she raised her arms above her head and arched her back to stretch in her chair. As soon as the noise was out of my mouth, she twisted her body to stretch it in another angle.

I had never been attracted to anyone, guy or girl before today. I thought there had been something wrong with me --that perhaps I didn't know how to feel. But in that moment when she twisted like a feline, I felt the wetness pool at my center.

She stretched so that she was almost facing me and took another deep breath. She raised her eyes to mine and licked her lips before turning back around to face front. I gripped the sides of my desk as the most amazing feeling came over me. Had I not been in class I would have screamed. I was pulsing at my core in waves of the most pleasurable feeling. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that Angela was looking at me and her face was flushed. Rosalie was giggling in front of me.

Rosalie got up before the bell and took off, glancing back at me and smirking again. Angela ran over as soon as the bell rang.

"Are you okay. What was that all about." She asked with concern.

I said I would talk to her about it after school. I tied my sweatshirt around my waist making sure it covered my ass, just in case. "Why don't you come by around 4, you can eat over if you want to," I told Angela and she agreed.

When I got to the steps that led down to the parking lot, the "coven" was lined up on both sides. As I approached, Rosalie stepped in front of me. "We need to talk Bella, Now," she said.

"As much as I'd like to talk with you, Angela is coming over tonight and I need to go. I don't want another confrontation today Rosalie, I can't handle it. If you want to kick my ass, can't you do it another day?" I said as I pushed my way passed her and ran down the steps. I heard them laughing, after Rosalie shouted "That's not exactly what I had in mind for your ass Bella."

In the relative safety of my truck, I went over the days events. As I began to pull out of the lot I glanced at Rosalie, who was leaning against her car following me with her eyes.

It was so unnerving to be the center of attention. When Rosalie looked at me I felt naked, like she could see through me. Not understanding why she picked me to torment, I moved my eyes back to the road and drove home.

Angela arrived right on time. I introduced her to Charlie as I grabbed a snack. We went straight to my room and shut the door.

"Bella, what happened in class earlier?" Angela demanded the minute the door was closed.

I told her about the entire day. I told her how it made me feel. That as the day went on each confrontation felt like it was bringing me closer to some truth I was supposed to know. That I hated Rosalie and was so hot for her at the same time. About how I have never had a relationship and was so confused.

"Wow, " Angela said.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about Rosalie and her crew; I learned about everyone at school; Angela's friends and family.

By the time she left, I felt I had known her my entire life. I felt so content and knew that my decision to move to Forks was ok. With friends like Angela, I could get through anything.

Pulling into the lot the next morning, I could see Rosalie leaning on her car. Her eyes followed me as I parked in the spot farthest from her. As I went to grab my bag from the passenger seat, she was sitting there.

I screamed.

"How did you get in here…You were across the lot…I didn't hear the door open..." I asked her, feeling like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Drive." Rosalie ordered.

"I have to get to class." I answered stubbornly. I didn't want to go anywhere alone with her.

She looked into my eyes, leaned towards me until her mouth was right by my ear. I was shaking as she whispered "Now."

Obeying, I asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Your house. Your father is at work." she replied.

I didn't want to be alone with her so I lied, "No he's home."

"Silly human. Your father is a creature of habit. He leaves for work every morning at 6 a.m. and often does not return until late." She stated.

I dropped my head in defeat, not knowing what would happen once we were truly alone in my house. I drove slower than I needed to but still arrived in less than 10 minutes. It felt like a death march as I jumped out of the truck and walked to the door, followed by Rosalie.

Once inside, she brushed passed me and I felt the electricity flow through me. With my back towards the door, she turned and walked towards me slowly. I backed up until I felt the door and knew I had nowhere to run.

I felt the blood rush to my head as my hands began to tremble. I was halfway between fear and anticipation. Again she leaned in without touching me and took a deep breath. I was powerless to do anything. She smirked and moved even closer.

I expected to feel her body heat, but it was like standing next to a block of ice, radiating cool air. "What are you?" I asked, realizing instantly that she could not be human. "You called me human in the truck, implying you are not; your skin is like ice; you're incredibly fast too." I said.

Not moving away, but slowly moving her head from my left ear past my face to my other ear. I gasped, thinking she would kiss me. Instead, she said, "you have three guesses, better use that straight A brain of yours."

She pulled her head back slightly and moved so she could look directly in my eyes. Her lips were inches from mine. My heartbeat sped up and my knees buckled slightly. She grabbed me so I would not fall to the ground. The feel of her against me took all coherent thought away. She pushed me back to the door and put one hand under each of my arms to hold me up, removing her body from me.

"Well…I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

Going over everything that happened this week; what I had observed and heard from others, I had three guesses that could possibly explain it.

"Super powers?" I asked.

"No."

"Witch?" was my next guess.

"No, but your getting warmer," she teased.

"Vampire."

"You're smarter that I thought, Bella. You figured it out," she said with a smirk. Instantly she was against me, her mouth hovering over my neck. As a tear slid down my cheek I asked her to kill me quickly.

"No, no, no Bella. You will be mine in many ways. I will not kill you… yet," she said suggestively.

My heart raced with anticipation and fear. She could kill me at any time, yet she wanted something from me first. It was a reprieve.

I gasped as she put her mouth on my neck and sucked, surely making a mark and licked my neck up to my chin. I was on fire, torn between wanting to run and wanting her to have her way with me. We were face to face now as she hovered mere millimeters from me. Rosalie was intoxicatingly beautiful.

She took my hands, never looking away and brought them over my head against the door. Grasping them in one hand, still staring me down with her now infamous smirk, never breaking the glance, she ran her hand down my body until it was resting at the small of my back. She pulled me to her still staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away, only feel what she did to me, not knowing what was coming next.

Her face moved closer as she ran her tongue across my lips. I couldn't help myself and I whimpered. At the sound her eyes grew darker and she claimed me with her mouth. I never had a chance. She would have her way with me and I would ask for more. Never had I felt like this.

She explored every surface of my mouth, dancing with my tongue for what seemed like hours. Pulling away, she said "keep your hands above your head. Do not let them fall." I nodded that I understood.

Attacking my mouth as if it were the first time, she moved her hands down, stroking my body as she went. Not the gentle caresses of lovers, but with strength and yearning, her touch was filled with desire. As her hands met the sides of my breasts, I moaned. With Vampire speed she grabbed my shirt and ripped it off me. I wanted to cover myself, but she had warned me not to lower my hands.

She gazed at my exposed breasts and licked her lips. I could barely stand. The lust was coming off her in waves, making me wetter. Her mouth came crashing down on neck as she licked and sucked. Slowly she dragged her tongue over my collarbone to the valley between my breasts.

I shuddered as she took my nipple in her mouth flicking it with her tongue. Her hands were everywhere at once; cupping and squeezing my breasts together so she could get both my hardened nipples in her mouth. Teasing them back and forth with her cold, wet tongue.

I was writhing and moaning. Before I knew it my pants were shredded and she had two fingers inside me. She curled them up and fucked me, pounding my G-spot, while her thumb circled my nub.

"Oh….God..Fuck!" I screamed.

She moved her mouth from my nipples to my ear and growled, "Not God. Rosalie."

It took me over the edge and I came hard, pulsing around her fingers. It was the strongest orgasm I'd ever had. Trying to catch my breath, I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes Bella," Rosalie demanded.

I looked at her as she pulled her fingers out of me, dragging them over my nub, sending aftershocks through me. Staring into my eyes, she placed her fingers, covered with my wetness into her mouth and sucked. She moaned as she licked them and then pushed them into my mouth.

I could taste me and her mixed together. It was amazing.

Leaning in, she licked my lips and trailed her tongue to my ear, sucking along the way. The last thing she said to me before she disappeared was "you're mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading my story and giving such positive reviews. I will answer them as soon as I can. **

**I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who provided me with characters and a wonderful story to bring light to my dreary world. Hence the addiction to all things Twilight FanFic. **

**And, let's continue…**

RPOV

Bella was going to be the death of me. Not that Vampires can die easily, but she shattered my control the moment I saw her. Losing what I had thought of as my special power, my control over everything and everyone around me had been unquestioned. Now my brothers and sister were looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

Edward, reading my thoughts, alone knew what I was feeling. His shock at what I was hiding was evident. Jasper could feel my emotions and with Alice's visions, there was nowhere to hide. Emmett was the only one who had no clue, but since he was such a go with the flow kind of guy, it didn't matter as long as I was still the leader in our "family."

"Rose, tell us what's going on. She's a human. You can't seriously be thinking of going any further?" Edward questioned.

"Alice, what do you see?" asked Jasper.

"No!" I growled. "I do not want to lose any more control over this. I will not have my future laid out before me, not giving me a choice. You will not look Alice! I'm going to hunt. Alone."

I had to get out of there. Until Bella walked into my life I had all the answers. I needed to think. I ran to the forest downing the first buck I came across. Trying to satiate my thirst, I took two more before settling down.

It wasn't that I craved her blood, though it smelled divine. It was those damn flushed cheeks and the smell of her arousal that did me in. Who was this average girl to try to sit in our seats? When I told her the seats were taken, showing her my dominance at this school. She actually blushed. Bella was strong. She didn't run away like the rest of them did. Fucking sheep that they were. She. Fucking. Blushed.

I couldn't stop looking at her after that. I could tell she was affected by me. I do that to people. I want them to fear me; to know I rule this school. Bella kept glancing my way and when she dropped that fucking pencil, I had to give it to her, clever girl, she bent over to pick it up and the gap of her shirt gave me a nice view.

I knew I could make her squirm and thought I would make her my newest toy. Let the tormenting begin.

When the bell rang, I went to her to make sure she knew who was in charge. Her scent was overpowering. I took in a deep breath and could smell her arousal. It did me in. I had her and she knew it. I smirked at her with authority and walked away.

But it was not just her. She had me too. Her smell took all control I had and threw it out the window. No one did that to me. I took my pleasure; I played with my toys and never thought twice, but I could not get Bella out of my mind.

All day I could concentrate on nothing but Bella. Her eyes, her hair, the color of her skin. I was lost in her.

Fighting these feelings, I did what I do best. I took her control away. At every opportunity, I tormented her keeping her aroused, making her want nothing but me. I was getting my control back with each sweet torment.

By the end of the day, she would be mine. She would not have any choice. No one could resist me. I get what I want, when I want it and right now, I wanted Bella.

We waited by the steps to the lot, knowing she would have to come this way. My family knew I had a new toy I wanted to play with. I was hiding my thoughts pretty well, or so I thought. As she came towards us, I told her I wanted to talk with her NOW.

And, she fucking said no. She kept on going. No one says no to me. I yelled across the lot taunting her further, when Alice touched my arm. "Let her go Rosie, this will not end well."

"I told you not to look Alice. Can't you ever listen?" I yelled.

"I didn't look Rose, but we've never seen you like this. She is no ordinary play thing is she?" she asked softly, looking at me with concern.

"Of course she is. She's just a silly human." I replied. I was not sure if I was trying to convince them or myself. "Let's go home. Tomorrow is a new day with new games to play." I said wickedly.

And now, hours later full from the hunt, I sat thinking of Bella. Part of me hated her for making me lose control. I did not want to feel. And, I certainly did not want to want. That is what caused me to be a Vampire.

I was a stupid human at one time. Searching for love, ending up with the wrong man, although I did not know until my end. He took my love and raped me with it, letting his friends torture me for fun and leaving me for dead. Carlisle should have let me die. I vowed then that I would never want anyone or love anyone more than myself. I would never let anyone have control over me again.

With the anger that came from thinking of my former life, I felt my power growing. My control slipping back into place. Tomorrow I would take Bella and there was nothing she could do about it. I will not lose control again.

Satisfied with myself, I walked through the door to four pairs of eyes staring at me with a mix of pity, love and understanding. I growled at them and went to my room to wait for morning.

As the sun rose, they came to me.

"You must not do this Rose. Leave her be, she cannot know about us." said Alice. "I tried not to look, Rose, really I did, but your decision is so firm that I could not block you."

"I know how you feel Rose. You can't change the past, but you can't let it rule you anymore. For once let someone in." Jasper begged.

"Rose, you can't kill her. If Carlisle found out, he would be so disappointed. You would hate yourself for taking a life. Besides, everyone at school knows you despised her instantly. You would put us all at risk." Edward pleaded.

"Rosie-Posie, just do what I would do." Emmett said with a wink. "Fuck her senseless and get her out of your head.

I just shook my head. They all loved me even though I was queen bitch. I knew they all were right, but I can't give up my control. I just can't.

So, I did what I do best. I made Bella skip school and take me to her house. I planned on draining her, putting her in her car and pushing it off a cliff. Everyone would think we both died in the crash and I would kill two birds with one stone. High School for the 30th time was truly fucked up. I would go to Denali until we moved again.

Once I had her alone, it was time to play. I wanted to smell her arousal for the last time and let her know my true nature. I need her fear. I needed my control back.

She was everything I had craved. She was no longer the average looking girl I had first seen yesterday. My longing transformed her. There was no one more beautiful than Bella. With her back to the wall, inches from me, she was a goddess.

She trembled before me with fear and arousal. Her scent making me dizzy, if that's even possible for a vampire.

Taking control of myself, I told her to guess what I really was. She was creative and very intuitive. I have to give her credit. If I weren't planning to kill her, I'd love to know her mind. She was that smart. I was impressed.

Getting ready for the kill, I leaned in.

She killed me instead with her pleas for a swift death. She knew what I was. She knew what I could do, yet she did not plea for her life. She offered no human excuses to sway me. She asked me for the mercy of a swift death. She gave herself to me.

I lost it and claimed her mouth. I wanted her, telling her that there were many things I could do to her before taking her life. I was buying time. I could no more kill her than I could be human again. She could not know the power she now held over me.

I ravished her, giving her pleasure and taking everything she gave. She submit to me instantly, knowing I was her dominating force. I was what she needed and will ever need. From this point forward, I was the only face she would see in her dreams.

And, when she came, it was the most beautiful sight. It pushed me over the edge and I came at the same time. She didn't even touch me. Her sounds, her rapture in that moment blew me away.

Not wanting her to see my loss of control, I let her know it was my name she should scream, not God.

I had to get out of there before she could see what she did to me. The last thing I said to her before leaving was "You're mine."

But I was hers. I knew it as surely as I now knew control was an illusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus. Life, divorce, cancer got in the way. Only recently have I started reading fanfiction again. I felt the need to continue this story. I can't guarantee I'll finish it, but it felt amazing to get back into Rosalie's head. Well, and into Bella's pants ;)**

**I don't own anything except for my twisted imagination. **

**BPOV**

Shaking and confused, I walked into the kitchen and sat down. That was the best and worst moments of my life. I had never felt that way before. So unbelievably turned on and yet scared for my life.

Truth be told, I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to understand why she chose me. And just why she let me live.

And, um, wow...Vampires are real! I thought to myself and snorted at my utter geekiness. I could have died. Thought for sure I would and here I am feeling wonder at how cool that is.

The rest of the night passed quickly as I went through the motions. Cooking dinner, eating silently with Charlie and heading up to my room to get my homework done.

I just put all thoughts of Rosalie aside. It was the only way to not freak out.

Summer was still holding on with a last gasp attempt at sticking around. The heat in my room was overwhelming and I opened the window to let some air in. Homework required focus and I didn't want to be distracted any more than I was by trying to work in an oven.

I changed into shorts and a tank top, spread out my books on the bed and got comfy. I wished for a strawberry milk shake to magically appear. I may even have said it out loud and laughed at my silliness. It had been a long, stressful and, I must admit, wonderfully crazy day.

I was still scared of Rosalie. Afraid of what tomorrow would bring. But I was excited as well. She did not kill me. And she could easily have ended my life.

Thinking of her was making me hotter and so I figured it was time for a break and a cold drink. I rolled off the bed and stood to look for my flip flops. While scanning the room, I looked at my rocking chair by the window.

Sitting there, was a very large drink cup with a straw. I walked over, picked it up and found that it was a strawberry milk shake. I gasped and looked out the window, not quite believing that she had been here and I had not noticed.

I took a sip and moaned at the sheer deliciousness. Smiled in delight and decided to check my email.

After a bit I realized how tired I was and went to bed. Nothing was going to keep me awake. Between the stress and excitement and the sugar in the milkshake, I was about to pass out standing.

Closing my eyes, I vowed that I would make it through tomorrow. Somehow, I would not piss her off and live for another day.

**RPOV**  
Could her fucking shorts be any shorter?! It took everything I had to just leave my peace offering and not attack her again. She's a jezzabelle. Created to torment me. I swear by Aro!

Alice had told me about Bella's little request. The way she described it had me chuckling for the first time in days.

Bella stood in her room, raised her right hand and said like a queen "I wish for a strawberry milkshake to magically appear." Then she wiggled her nose and did a little dance. After a moment she just shrugged and went on with her business.

She is going to be the re-death of me. I was proud that I kept my control and didn't attack, but it was so difficult.

Like now, standing in her room, listening to her lightly snore. I should just take what I want. I just don't know if I can stop and that is the problem. When it comes to her, I am not the Rosalie everyone knows and better love!

Frustrated, I grabbed the end of the blanket and gently pulled it down to expose her body. Wrong move. She had taken her shorts off and was wearing just the panties and her tank top. Written clearly in sparkly blue letters on her butt was, "I dare you."

I snorted in amusement and blurred over to her side. Whispering in her ear, not caring any longer if I woke her, I said, "tomorrow I will take your dare. You better bring an extra set of panties to school. During lunch, you will need them."

She moaned but did not wake up. So I sat in her rocking chair and watched her sleep. My hand moved down my body and caressed myself. Slowly I ran my finger over my clit and began to fantasize about exactly what was in store for my girl tomorrow. Just before dawn, and after a number of orgasms, I left to get ready for a brand new day.

**Author's note:** I know it's short, but it was a start, no?


End file.
